


How Will You Meet Your End

by cqrvid



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, TAZ: Dust, The Adventure Zone: Dust - Freeform, heavy grief and survivors guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqrvid/pseuds/cqrvid
Summary: I'm not a writer and haven't written in a Long Time and also have never posted my stuff but regardless I hope you enjoy. This was more or less a ramble of how I imagine this scene went down lmao.





	How Will You Meet Your End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer and haven't written in a Long Time and also have never posted my stuff but regardless I hope you enjoy. This was more or less a ramble of how I imagine this scene went down lmao.

He doesn't know what came over him, you'd think you'd be frozen in place at the sight of seeing a body in the street, at least if you're not the "rush in and help" type, but Dylan couldn't help but run forward on his weak legs, which were only getting shakier as he approached, and recognized the shape of the body, he let out a gasp... or choked out sob, he couldn't tell which it was, as he only confirmed who it was as he got closed, the body of Jeremiah Blackwell, the body of his sisters brand new husband, the body of the man he loved, the body of his best friend. With no thought he collapsed to his knees next to him, he was still breathing, he was... he was still AWAKE! A tiny flicker of relief washed over Dylan's face as he quickly assessed how bad the damage ways. Every bit of relief and hope he had left dies inside of him as he saw the job on his stomach, he was pretty much fucking gutted, had there not been so much blood you would probably be able to see organs. That thought made Dylan's stomach flip as a force of nausea washed over him. He looked away and over to Jeremiah's face, his eyes were closed as of now, but not for long as Dylan gently scooped him into his arms and held him tight to his chest. 

"D... Dylan..? Is... Is 'at you, bud..?" Jeremiah whispered, as he slowly opened his eyes, still leaving them half lidded as they slowly moved to look Dylan in the eyes, his words slurred and slow. Dylan saw so much pain in those eyes, he saw fear and exhaustion but... it was mostly fear, and it racked a claw through Dylan's chest. 

"Yes... Yes, Jeremiah, it's me I'm here you're- you're... oh god," He choked out as tears welled in his eyes, he brought his free hand up to cup Jeremiah's face, keeping him looking up at him... up at the stars behind him. "Just- Just stay with me, yeah? S- Stay with me..." He whispered quieter then he meant, he wondered if Jeremiah even heard him or if the wind took it away before it even reached him. 

Jeremiah was just staring up at Dylan, his eyes dull, but less scared then when he first opened them, Dylan couldn't tell if that was relieving or worse, but he didn't take his eyes off of him either. It took everything in him to not tell him to stay, to somehow stay, for Anne... for... for him, he couldn't live without him, especially not with knowing it should be him with his gut sliced clean open. Jeremiah's mouth twisted, he didn't know if in pain or not, but it rested on a smile as he slowly, and clearly painfully raised a weak shaking hand up and put it against Dylan's chest,

"Dylan- You... You have to promise me... y... you'll tell Anne I love her... I trust you'll take good care o' her... you're my best friend and... and there's no one I'd rather be with right now... please... take ca-" And before he could finish his eyes unfocused, and rested somewhere beyond Dylan's face, and his body grew even heavier in Dylan's arms. 

In that second Dylan's entire world crashed down around him, the air grew cold around him as suddenly he felt like he couldn't move, like he was frozen in place. His mouth grew dry as he stared down at Jeremiah's empty face. 

"Je-remiah," he choked out, his voice cracking in his small, desperate whispered plead for a response. He sobbed out loud as he curled in on himself, folding his body over Jeremiah's, nuzzling his face into his shoulder as he sobbed violently into it, his scent still heavy on him as Dylan tried to take as much of it in as he could, knowing after this night he wouldn't ever again. His heart felt like a hole burned into his chest, it ached so hard, he felt like he couldn't breathe or think or simply see. His eyes squeezed shut as tight as he could get them as he bared his sharp canine teeth, hissing in breath as he held back screaming. His arms so tightly wrapped around Jeremiah's body he was sure if he was alive still, he would have broken something on him, by this time the blood was soaked completely through every layer Dylan was wearing and it was wet, still warm, and sticky on his stomach and chest, it was sickening. 

He had no idea anything that was happening around him until he felt strong hands grab him and wrench him off the body, he let out a scream of protest as he flashed his eyes open and bared his teeth again, around finally he saw a crowd had gathered, and Sheriff Conners was dragging him off and away from Jeremiah's body, he saw him speaking to him but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Rage filled his body as he felt hair growing over his body, his ears growing longer, his teeth getting sharper, his transformation starting until he saw the crowd look at him, they looked at him with fear and... disgust... like he was a monster. He was just proving them right. The transformation reverted as soon as it started as he grew limp on the ground and felt empty, staring at Jeremiah's limp body not even a foot away from him still. It's all he could stare at as he was brought to his feet and until he was forced to turn and walk towards the jailhouse. This was his fault, and everyone knew it now. Anne was going to be told that her husband was dead because of him, because of her twin brother, and they'd be right to tell her. This was his fault. This was the end for him and he didn't even care. 

Before he knew it he was in a cell, on a bench, he doesn't know how they got there or when, but he was alone... sort of. He was left staring at his bloody hands and entire torso. He kept thinking about Jeremiah's face, it going dull and lifeless... how he watched him die, how he held him when he died. He was dead and Dylan wasn't... and he would give anything to switch that.


End file.
